


She Just Punched Him

by ToSeeAMarchingBand



Series: Spierfeld is Lyfe [4]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Happily Married, M/M, Parent AU, homophobic teacher (I bet you can guess who), no angst (because I hate that)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeeAMarchingBand/pseuds/ToSeeAMarchingBand
Summary: Well Bram and Simon are gay parents in love, and their child is really cute but got in trouble. An argument pursues (not between Bram, Simon, or Reese)





	She Just Punched Him

**Author's Note:**

> How was your day today? Read any good books lately?

3rd Person POV

"Where is my whisk?" Bram asked, looking up from the bowl of pancake batter he was making, and searching around for the tool. Simon had his arms wrapped around Bram's waist, and his head buried in the crook of his neck. 

"I dunno" he mumbled, resulting in Bram rolling his eyes. He continued to look until he found the whisk. 

Simon was holding it, his fingers loosely wrapped around the handle. Bram quickly grabbed it. 

"Why isn't the covered in batter?" He asked. Simon shrugged. "Did you lick this?"

"It was either the whisk or you" He giggled.

Bram rolled his eyes and set the whisk aside. Both the men had just gotten up, and were leaning on each other, enjoying the warmth of the just risen sun. Everything was warm and perfect. 

"Daddy?" A sweet little girl's voice rang from behind the two. Simon turned around. 

"Yes Reese?" (I actually have a friend named Reese so y'all saying that's not an actual name, tell that to her face). 

Their daughter looked almost anxious about something, which was odd, considering the seven year old never had anything to be worried about. Simon had crouched down to her position, as Bram continued the meal for his family. 

"Well" she started, obviously nervous. "At school yesterday, I got in trouble" at this, Bram turned around from his pancakes, because Reese NEVER got into trouble, so this was worrying news. 

"What happened?" Bram asked. She ignored the question, as any sane child would, and continued. 

"Well Mr. Addison wants to see my dad. That's what he said. And so it's today" she said, looking down at her adorable toes. 

"Well honey, I wish you would have told us earlier. We had some plans today, but you getting in trouble will definitely put those on hold" Bram said, Simon taking over the pancakes. There was only a little bit of batter left, and it was almost time to eat. 

She nodded, visibly upset. Bram sighed. 

"What time should we be there?" Simon asked. 

"He said 12 o'clock" Reese said, as Bram looked down at his watch. 

"OH SH- Simon it's 11:30! Get dressed! Reese eat these quickly!" Bram said, panicked, while setting a plate of two steaming pancakes in front of Reese's seat. She happily obliged, and Bram went to change with Simon. 

 

They had all gotten ready and were pulling out of their driveway at 11:50. The school was five minutes away. They would make it!

Bram carefully, yet speedily pulled into Reese's elementary school parking lot, and ran inside with Simon and Reese in tow. 

"Ok you get us signed in, and I'll meet with Addison to make sure he knows we're not late" Bram said. Simon nodded and held onto his daughters hand while walking to the office. 

Bram speed walked to the classroom, and knocked on the door. 

"Come in" he heard. Bram walked inside, to see miniature desks and chairs, with the alphabet poster on the left wall. There were scattered reminders about doing homework, writing your name, etc. 

"Hi, I'm Mr. Addison, and you must be Reese's father, Mr. Greenfeld?" Bram nodded, and shook the mans extended hand. Mr. Addison gestured for Bram to take a seat across from him at the desk. 

" I assume Reese is coming with your wife?" Addison asked quickly. 

"Yeah! Well-" Bram tried to explain, before getting interrupted. This was turning into a much more annoying situation than he originally had anticipated. 

"Great! I want to discuss what your daughter did on Friday, and talk about how to further prevent that" he explained. Bram looked confused and uncomfortable. 

"What exactly did she do? She didn't tell us we had to come here until 11:30 today" Bram laughed. Mr. Addison's face didn't change. 

The awkwardness was vanquished when the door creaked open. 

"Hi" Simon said, waving a bit and walking in. 

"I'm sorry sir, this meeting isn't for you, it's for Mr. Greenfeld here, his wife and his daughter" Mr. Addison said. As much as it ticked off Bram, Simon laughed from the doorway. 

"You'll be waiting a while if you're expecting this guy to get a wife" Simon laughed, as he ushered Reese inside, and sat down next to Bram. 

"So you're like, a best friend? Another caretaker?" Mr. Addison asked. Simon scoffed. 

"I'm his husband, thank you" Simon said, anger dripping from his tone. Bram smiled a bit, grabbed Simon's hand, and kissed his cheek. Addison's expression was warped from confusion, to something neither husband could place. 

"Oh" there was a certain infliction in his tone. But they could now place his facial expression. 

It was disgust. 

Simon tried to swallow his rage, and continue talking to the man. 

"So what did Reese do?" His voice was strained. Go figure. 

"Well she got in a disruptive debate with another student" Mr. Addison explained. Bram looked back at his daughter, who then was playing with one of the stuffed teddy bears Mr. Addison had scattered around his class. 

"Noooo" He said in disbelief. Addison nodded. 

"She and another child were working on Mothers Day gifts, and she didn't know what to do. She never confronted me about why, and I never really thought to dig deeper into it, but the kid made fun of her for something" Both Bram and Simon looked displeased with this mans lack of information. They'd have to ask Reese later. 

"I was sitting back here until the punches were thrown" he said, and at that Bram's eyes widened. 

"WHAT" 

"He was making fun of you" they all turned to see Reese behind them. She was holding the teddy bear loosely by one arm, and was pouting a bit. "He said it was WEIRD that I had TWO daddies and no mommies" she said, tears threatening to fall from her face. 

"He said it was gross two men loved eachother, so I hit him" she whispered at that last part. Simons face melted. 

"Oh honey, violence isn't the way to solve problems. You have to work it out by talking. And if they don't realize they're wrong, just ignore them, and tell someone else" Simon told her, worry in his voice. "Don't EVER hit someone" he stressed. She looked up at his face, and smiled a bit. 

"Ok" Simon smiled back, and started leading her toward the door. 

"Now why don't you talk to the nice office secretary for a moment? You dad and I have a few more things to discuss with your teacher" Simon said, directing her to Mrs. Suso, and then shutting the door. He walked quickly back, and sat down next to Bram. 

"So, Mr. Addison, you have a problem with me and my husband here? Bram asked. Addison looked a little frightened, but didn't relent. 

"Yes, actually, it's your gayness" a fire lit inside Simons eyes, and had to restrain Bram from getting up and punching the man. 

"Why are you hating us like that? Have WE personally done ANYTHING wrong to you?" Bram asked, visibly annoyed. Homophobes were a usual occurrence, sadly, but that didn't make it any better when running into one. 

Addison scoffed. 

"Oh of COURSE I have something against you. You come into my classroom, disrespect me, spread your GAY all over the place, and so what, so you can lay your daughter off easy even though she punched someone?" He said, gradually getting angrier and angrier as the rant furthered. 

Bram shot out of his seat, and was glaring  daggers into Mr. Addison. 

"We did not disrespect you ONCE. I came in here speaking nothing but politeness, until my husband and daughter came in, in which WE BOTH respected you, until you disrespected US, by treating us unfairly because of who we married. 

"And our daughter didn't just "punch someone", this kid was MAKING FUN OF HER. You failed to step in and prohibit the bad behavior of the kid insulting her, you just let it get so bad she had to TAKE ACTION to stop it" Bram yelled at the teacher. He was obviously frightened, and it took all of Simons will power to not solve his problem like Reese had. 

Mr. Addison sat in his seat speechless, his face drained of color. 

"I -I. Uh" he started, before Simon interrupted him. 

"Reese will be permanently switching classes for the rest of the school year. Thank you, and good day, Mr. Addison" he said, holding Bram's hand as they left the room. 

As they were walking back towards their daughter, Bram and Simon were laughing off their asses. 

"Oh man I am so glad we're getting her out of that teachers care. Gayness might not be contagious, but I'll be damned if his bad breath isn't" Simon said, as Bram leaned onto him for support, he was laughing so hard. 

When they got to the desk, they filed a request to get Reese's class switched. 

"Ok" Mrs. Suso was saying. "Next Monday Reese will make her way to Mrs. Burke's class" she said, then waved them all out. 

"Thanks, have a good one" Simon called as they left the building.


End file.
